The Usual
by ClassyRainbowAristocrat
Summary: Someone on tumblr requested I write a JohnVris moirail thing in response to my post about accepting oneshot requests


She's normally the one to initiate this sort of thing. She insists this is what you're supposed to do, this whole "invite your moirail over" thing. Whatever that is, you guess it's like, best bros, or something? You always feel bed for never asking in time, because it's as she says "ruuuuuuuude". Of course, she's always very pushy about it and makes you shove everything aside in your schedule for her. With mild fussing, you let her in, grumbling further when she makes you clean your whole house.

"Honestly, you're such a slob, John! You know, when someone important is coming over, you could at least _attempt_ to be thoughtful and clean up your hive!" She says, and you mutter a "Yeah, yeah." in response while you kick all the mess under whatever furniture the room you're cleaning has. "You're lucky to have me around, keeping you in check and making sure you keep your hive tidy, where could you possibly be without me?"

"I dunno, in a messier house, I guess."

"Well…?" She asks, tone heavy with expectancy.

"Well…what?" you ask back, unsure of what she wants, much to her annoyance. "Thank me!" she demands bossily. Thinking to yourself and humming softly a moment, you finally pipe up "Well, I mean it is kind of nice to be able to see the floor where I'm walking, so… Thanks, Vriska!" She seems almost surprised that you actualy complied, eyes somewhat wide and mouth slightly ajar. Grinning at her, you plop onto the couch, stretching your tired limbs. "All this cleaning sure made me tired, how about the usual?" You offer, "The usual" being a movie and whatever else she requests, which you're chill with usually.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." despite her reluctant tone, you can tell she was eager to watch a movie, many times of doing this routine and you were aware her scoffing and grumpiness was just covering genuine emotions she hid to appear not so weak. "Okay." You say in acknowledgement, heading over to your movie collection, only looking back when she scoffs.

"John what the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"Putting in a movie?"

"Exactly!" She yells, as if you are to understand what she's getting at by her outcry. After a few moments of glancing at you, she realizes you don't get it and continues to shout. "_I_ should pick the movie!"

"Wh- Vriska, you picked last time!" You argue, frowning at her.

"Yeah, because _somebody_ couldn't make up his mind! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

"Jeez, fine, but— Oh come on, you _have_ to see this one, though!" Hook, line…

"See what?" Aaaaand sinker.

With a grin, you hold up the movie in question. "Terminator! Okay, so like, this guy gets sent back in time to protect this girl who's supposed to give birth to the boy who leads the human resistance against robots, and like, the robots send cyborg death machine Arnold Schwarzenegger to kill that same girl— Oh yeah, she's like… An ancestor if that helps. Jeez, species barriers kind of make this harder to explain but it is basically the coolest thing ever and that is all there is to say on the matter."

"Sounds lame. Why would they try to send a robot if they _knew_ it was going to fail?"

"The answer is simple. Shut up and watch."

"Alright, fiiiiiiiine, I'll watch it! Geez."

A laugh bubbles in your throat while you pop in the disk and scurry back to the couch and sit next to the grumbling blueblood. "This is stupid."

"Your face is stupid. This movie is awesome."

"You think every movie is awesome."

"Your face is awesome- wait shit."

"Oh, I'm absolutely _flattered_, John!"

"Bluh, just watch the movie!"

"Okay, okayyyyyyyy."

One cinematic experience later and Vriska was on the edge of her seat. She seemed absolutely cheated when the credits began rolling. "YOU MEAN _THAT'S IT_?!"

"Well they made a second one…"

"Play it. Now!"

"Told you you'd like it."

She was silent after this, pouting with her blue lips jut out and eyes squinted. "Shut up and play it already."

And you just simply laughed and did as she asked


End file.
